Paradojas
by Druida
Summary: Walburga no va a llorar, no lo hará. Porque poco le puede importar lo que le pase al… Bueno, al "otro". Para el "Reto Familia Black" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Resumen: Walburga no va a llorar, no lo hará. Porque poco le puede importar lo que le pase al… Bueno, al "otro".

Advertencias: Viñeta.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la JotaKá.

Notas: Para la comunidad** La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**, el **Reto Familia Black**. Tenía que incluir la frase "_A veces se sorprendía extrañando el sonido de su risa_" y contener menos de 5k de palabras. Muchas gracias a **Maia Sharairam** (¿te puedes creer que después de todos estos años sea incapaz de escribirlo correctamente sin mirarlo? xD).

~X~

**Paradojas**

Walburga Black suspira con resignación mientras relee la carta por octava vez. Está sentada en el salón de la casa de sus padres, la que luego se convirtió en su casa. Su hogar. La luz se filtra por las gruesas cortinas, dejando la estancia en una semipenumbra y ella se mece en la antigua butaca forrada de terciopelo verde.

- Kreacher- gruñe en voz demasiado alta. Aunque no es una bruja especialmente mayor, pues apenas tiene cincuenta y seis años, el oído ya ha empezado a darle problemas y no controla del todo bien el volumen de su voz-. Tráeme una copa de vino.

Alarga su mano (pálida, arrugada y llena de manchas, olvidada de toda belleza de juventud) y toma la elegante copa que le ha traído Kreacher entre reverencias pronunciadas, casi tocando el suelo con la nariz. Piensa en beber solo un trago, pero cuando tiene la copa entre sus dedos no puede evitar apurarla hasta el final.

Nunca había creído que pudiera doler tanto. Es cierto que en ocasiones lo echaba de menos, que a veces se sorprendía extrañando el sonido de su risa. Sabe que es algo indigno, que no es propio de última Black, pero no puede evitar el dolor que se le ha instaurado en el pecho.

No tiene sentido que le duela tanto si ya lo había perdido. Ella solo tenía un hijo y ya lo había llorado. No piensa hacerlo con el otro, el que solo les había traído desgracias a Orion y a ella. El que les había defraudado y puesto en ridículo delante de toda la comunidad mágica.

El que ahora está encerrado por seguir todas las enseñanzas que le había intentado inculcar desde el día que nació.

- Otra- gruñe, estampando la copa contra el viejo elfo doméstico.

No va a llorar, porque ella no llora. No lloró cuando se marchó de casa entre gritos, no lo hizo cuando los aurores le informaron que probablemente su querido Regulus estuviera muerto, no lo hará ahora. No puede llorar por alguien que la abandonó, que la insultó y que la defraudó.

A la segunda copa le sigue una tercera y una cuarta. La quinta apenas existió y la sexta parece que empieza a hacerle el efecto deseado. Todo a su alrededor parece difuminarse. Solo existe ella, la butaca y aquel elfo doméstico, Krae... Kreacher.

Sirius, piensa con amargura. El "otro". Siempre había tenido tantas esperanzas en él, incluso cuando acabó en Gryffindor o, incluso, cuando se marchó dando un gran portazo para no volver. Siempre había pensado que recapacitaría, que lo había educado bien. Ahora desea que no fuera así.

Siempre se las arregla para hacerle daño, para defraudarla.

Y Walburga no llora, aunque las lágrimas se le agolpen en las mejillas. Solo ríe, ríe como una loca, como una madre con el corazón roto. Y ríe, ante la mirada incrédula de Kreacher. Ríe porque la vida es una cruel broma, una paradoja vengativa.

Porque, por fin, puede sentirse orgullosa de su primogénito.

Porque, al fin, entiende que mataría por no tener que estarlo.

~X~

_Estimada señora Black,_

_Siento tener que comunicarle que su hijo, Sirius Black, ha sido detenido por el asesinato de doce muggles y un mago. Se le ha encontrado culpable de asesinato, colaboracionismo con el mago tenebroso conocido como Quien-usted-ya-sabe y de romper el Estatuto del Secreto al volar una calle muggle en pleno día. La pena por estos crímenes es la cadena perpetua en Azkaban._

_Atentamente,_

_Terence Smith._

_Subsecretaria del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica._

~X~

_Fin._


End file.
